


Winter

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cold winters day set in my Bakery AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of prompts and practicing at keeping a story at around one page.

Marianne was bent over as she reached in to pull some fresh pumpkin spice muffins out of the oven when there was a knock at her apartment door. She grinned because she knew exactly who it was. For some strange reason she could always tell his knock. “It's open!” She set the muffins on the counter and turned around as the door opened. Bog entered and hurriedly turned around to shut the door as a burst of cold wind and flakes of icy snow followed him in. Bog wore a long, black coat and a bright red scarf tied around his neck and face that covered his long pointed nose. The top of his head was coated with snowflakes. She came over and took his coat as he was wriggled out of it. He muttered, “It is freezing out there. Didn't think I was going to get here for the snow.” 

She touched Bog's face as he pulled off his scarf; his nose and the tip of his ears were bright red with the cold. 

“Come here.” Marianne grabbed his hands and pulled him to her couch. She noticed when she held his hands that he was shivering. “Oh, Bog, you should not have come over in this cold! You are like ice!” 

He wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed the tops of his arms as he tried to build some heat through his sweater, but grinned at her as he shivered. “And not see my girl?” 

She grinned as she ran into her room, pulled a thick quilt off her bed, and brought it into the living room. She jumped onto the couch, landing on her knees and leaned over to wrap the quilt around him. As she did so, Bog grabbed her, pulled her close and made her squeal as he nuzzled her. “You're so cold!” 

Bog laughed. “But you keep me warm.” 

She moved onto his lap and snuggled close as he pulled the quilt around them both. She wrapped her arms around his waist to warm him up further. She could feel his shivering had started to slowly ease. Marianne leaned up to rub her nose against his cold one, and then nuzzled her face against his neck, making him chuckle as he pulled the blanket up over their heads pulling his legs up on the couch. 

They were quiet for a bit, snuggled close for warmth when Marianne whispered, her face against his chest. “Better?” Bog kissed the top of her head. “Much.” He tightened his arms around her, cuddling her closer as they sat there warming each other under the blanket.


End file.
